


Every Movie (That I've Seen) Ranked (#694 - #660)

by ExarSunrider



Series: Favorite Movies [1]
Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Bad movies, Comedy, Disney, Horror, Marvel - Freeform, dc, favorite movies, good movies, movies - Freeform, movies ranked, ranked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExarSunrider/pseuds/ExarSunrider
Summary: I'm ranking every movie I've seen in my lifetime, up to the end of 2020.Now because I've seen so many, this list pans out like a tier list. Let's say you see one bad movie ranked above an "okay" movie. Yeah that might not be accurate; but in my opinion, it's all grouped together in one tier.
Series: Favorite Movies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216187
Kudos: 1





	Every Movie (That I've Seen) Ranked (#694 - #660)

Some of the worst movies I've ever seen.

\---

#694

M. Night Shyamalan's "The Last Airbender"

How could you get a movie more wrong? Nothing was done right.

\---

#693

Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation

It scraped together some mildly-related-to-the-first-one vibes, but I felt nothing watching this.

\---

#692

Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan

Just like Texas Chainsaw: The Next Generation, I felt nothing while watching this, except sorrow for the producers.

\---

#691

Disney's Tarzan and Jane

Just what the frick is this? The worst animation, and cheesiest voice acting and plot I've ever seen in a Disney movie; and without doubt, the worst Disney movie I've ever seen.

\---

#690

The Twilight Saga: New Moon

GOD, this movie sucked, please take it away from us.

\---

#689

Exodus: Gods and Kings

Ridley Scott, I am disappointed in you. Not only was this boring, but a complete disrespect to the source material.

\---

#688

Cinderella II: Dreams Come True

MY dream is that I will someday forget this movie. It wasn't even a Cinderella movie; it was just the mice and the Fairy Godmother telling stories that Cinderella was involved in.

\---

#687

Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III

I was surprised to see Viggo Mortensen in this. That was the most this movie had to offer.

\---

#686

Spy Kids (4): All the Time In the World

Oh come on! This would've fared better if it was a Disney Channel Original spy movie and didn't include the two characters involved in the former trilogy.

\---

#685

Spy Hard

Such a big fan of Leslie Nielson, may he rest in peace, but this one didn't take the cake. A few good giggles, but I was otherwise left wondering what was going on.

\---

#684

Batnipples and Robin

Arnold Shwarzenegger's charm is the only thing that keeps this from being lower in the list.

\---

#683

Transformers: Age of Extinction

Oof. Hard pass on this one. I can hardly remember a thing that happened. Just the beginning and two scenes in the second act. Easily Michael Bay's most boring movie (that I've seen thus far).

\---

#682

The Texas Chainsaw Massacre

The most soulless reboot I've ever seen.

\---

#681

Bad Boys II

Almost Michael Bay's most boring movie. This one had the characters' dynamics down; but this movie had no business being as long as it was. They just gave Michael Bay a two-and-a-half hour runtime and he improvised what to cram in it.

\---

#680

Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday

Jason went to hell, and I think we did too when watching this.

\---

#679

Fant4stic

It was on TV, and I was bored. By the end, I thought it was a good science movie; but definitely the worst Marvel movie I ever sat through.

\---

#678

Bloodshot

I went to a drive in theater; this was paired with the new Invisible Man. I was curious about this one and REALLY wanted to see The Invisible Man. But the people I was with were tired by the end, and I didn't get to see the movie I had came to see. I was left with this dull. . . whatever you'd call it.

\---

#677

Mom's Night Out

I'm not a mom, but I could tell this was a relatable movie. But I'm not a mom; and if you watched this, you'd be as confused as I was.

\---

#676

Aliens vs Predator: Requiem

This movie spent WAY too much time on terrible human drama.

\---

#675

The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift

Honestly this is the most overrated in the franchise. Han is the only memorable character; I can't remember anyone else's names. Hardly anyone else's faces too. There was all flare and nothing to show for it.

\---

#674

Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen

I wasn't as bored with this as I was with Age of Extinction, but there was so much "uuuuugh" in this movie. Again, so much nothing crammed into two-and-a-half hours.

\---

#673

Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy

Had one or two good laughs, but was nothing special.

\---

#672

Hellraiser

Credit for originality, but far from the best execution (no pun intended).

\---

#671

Popeye

I went into this, expecting some charming humor and lesser quality stuff than what we have now, because this was all we had back then. Even then I was disappointed. I wanted to like this movie, but I couldn't.

\---

#670

Dumb and Dumber

Same critique with Popeye. Without any expected humor, I was left unentertained.

\---

#669

Scary Movie 2

A couple great laughs for sure; but I've only seen an "edited for TV" version, which probably cut more of the humor I would've enjoyed.

\---

#668

Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter

One of the lesser enjoyables, but a heck of a climax.

\---

#667

Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers

There was a good enough premise behind this, but they could hardly have done it more poorly. I was bored throughout this one.

\---

#666

Friday the 13th

The pitch meeting for this and Texas Chainsaw Massacre's reboot probably went something like "Hey how can we make this more modern than the originals? Let's make the 24/7 horny teens druggies too!"

\---

#665

Evan Almighty

Humorless spinoff of Bruce Almighty's biggest joke.

\---

#664

Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials

Held no similarities to the book and completely butchered it.

\---

#663

Cars 2

Pixar stooped low with this one. The first one felt like a car movie: a new car discovers more of himself and his potential under the guidance of an older automobile. Cars 2 is just "boom boom!" "snore snore!"

\---

#662

The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 2

I'll give this points for _trying_ something new by slamming in a bunch of 80s camp and some SLIGHT rewatchability. But it didn't _quite_ work. It's hard to explain, but the 80s camp made the horror (at the "dinner table" scene) a little scarier, but it still wasn't as good as the original's.

\---

#661

Batman Forever

I somewhat enjoyed this one, but Joel Schumacher strayed WAY too far from Tim Burton's original vision with an unforgiveable amount of camp. Gotham used to be properly dark, but Joel made it a disco city.

\---

#660

Tron: Legacy

Absolutely boring. The light cycle sequence was the only good part.

\---

Stay tuned for more. . .


End file.
